The Darkness Within :Ayano x Budo:
by xXDarkWolf13Xx
Summary: This story is about Ayano Aishi and Budo Masuta (from the game Yandere Simulator) and how they fall in love.
1. Prelude

The screams of terror filled the hallways of Akademi High School. Everyone was gathered outside a classroom. A classroom in which a dead girl was found. A teacher pushes through the crowd.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims. The teacher walks into the classroom.

"Poor Osana! Why would someone do this?" the girl-Osana Najimi-had been brutally murdered. Death by being stabbed in the heart-multiple times-who would do such a thing? The chairs and desks had been pushed to the walls but in a mess as if they were like that accidentally. You could tell there was some sort of struggle that happened because there were scuff marks all over the floor. The teacher grabbed her phone and called the police as she searched around for any sign of evidence.

On the other end of the school grounds Ayano Aishi was being chased down by Budo Masuta, the captain of the martial arts club. The girl was wearing her gym clothes even though gym class had already passed.

"Hey wait!" Budo called, "I just want to talk!" Ayano was running to the front gates of the school. Since school was just about over. Ayano stopped and faced him when she got there.

"What do you want?" she asked breathlessly and a little annoyed.

"I only wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime," Budo told her. This surprised Ayano, she hadn't expected that.

"Maybe but for now I really need to get home," Ayano then ran off as the gates opened for the end of the day. Budo stood there as the other students filed out of the gates with horrified looks on their faces. Budo was confused about this and so he went back into the school and saw that Osana had been murdered. A little freaked out he left for the day.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up in the morning on April 9th. I checked the time and saw that I was going to be late for school. _Come on Ayano! You need to stop doing this,_ I thought to myself as I quickly got ready for school. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast of bread and toast. _Oh ya, mom and dad aren't here they're on a business trip for ten weeks_, I remembered. I grabbed my school bag and slipped on my shoes, then rushed out of the door. I was so focused on getting to school I didn't realize another person about to run into me. I got knocked down and I lost my book bag.

"Ow, I'm sorry. Are you alright? Here let me help you up," a male voice said after we ran into each other

"Ya I'm fine," I said faking emotion. I looked up at the boy and I did a double take. I was immediately filled with so many emotions. Mostly love though. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"You're not hurt are you? I feel so bad running into you," I brushed my pants off and picked up my bag.

"I'm totally fine," I told him, my voice wavering slightly.

"That's a relief I was really worried for a moment," I nodded slowly, _It's him! I finally found the one!_

"Taro! Get over here! We're going to be late!" a girl called in the distance,

"Coming Osana!" he called, "Well guess I have to go! Sorry again!" I watched him run into the distance.

"S-senpai," I whispered under my breath. I started to run to school. I got to class just as the bell rang. I couldn't pay any attention though, I couldn't stop thinking about senpai. He needs to be mine.

After class I followed senpai around school while he hung out with a girl. I assume she is who he called Osana this morning. I followed him back to his classroom then raced to mine so I wouldn't be late.

After school I followed senpai home making sure nothing bad would happen to him. I then proceeded to go back to my house where I prepared dinner and sat down at the table. It was when my phone pinged that I came out of my thoughts about senpai.

(**Unknown Number**): Hey.

**Ayano**: Do I know you?

(**Unknown Number**): I saw you stalking an upperclassman today

**Ayano**: Do you have a problem with that?

(**Unknown Number**): No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with.

(**Unknown Number**): Her name is Osana Najimi.

(**Unknown Number**): She has a crush on him.

(**Unknown Number**): She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.

**Ayano**: The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?

(**Unknown Number**): Correct.

(**Unknown Number**): She's planning to confess to him next Friday.

**Ayano**: Why are you telling me this?

(**Unknown Number**): I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-Chan.

(**Unknown Number**): I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves.

**Ayano**: Who are you?

(**Unknown Number**): I'm the person nicknamed "Info-Chan" at school.

**Ayano**: I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name.

(**Unknown Number**): The rumors are true

(**Unknown Number**): If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can.

(**Unknown Number**): If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them.

**Ayano**: You're disgusting.

(**Unknown Number**): You're a stalker.

(**Unknown Number**): If you want my help text me. If you don't care, ignore me.

(**Unknown Number**): You have one week before you precious Senpai belongs to Osana-Chan.

(**Unknown Number**): I hope you make her suffer.

This is definitely something I will not ignore. I added Info-Chan to my contacts and renamed the contact name to Info-Chan. I cleaned up my dinner and headed up to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

When my alarm went off I didn't hit snooze because I needed to figure out a plan to get rid of Osana. I jumped out of bed and got a quick shower. I got dressed and went down for breakfast. After that I walked to school. Not long after I left my house I saw Senpai walking with Osana to school. I ran up to catch up to them so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Hey, Senpai...do you ever have...recurring nightmares?" Osana asked Senpai.

"Nightmares? Well...lately, I've been having a dream where I'm standing outside of school, underneath a tree...and for some reason, I can't move a single muscle...I'm like a statue. I guess I wouldn't really call it a nightmare...just a weird dream. How about you?" Senpai replied,

"Sometimes, I have dreams where...somebody ties my hair around something really heavy, and...throws it into the ocean. I get dragged into the water and...drown,"

"That sounds pretty scary!...You know, I read a book that said our dreams are actually reflections of our subconscious feelings. Maybe your dream means that you subconsciously feel worried that your hair is a hazard. If you cut your hair...maybe...you'd stop having the nightmares,"

"No way! It took years for my hair to get this long-I wouldn't cut it because of a scary dream,"

"When do you plan to cut your hair, anyway? It's almost touching the ground,"

"I made a promise to myself not to cut it until...a certain idiot stops being stupid and realizes how I feel,"

"Huh? I don't get what you mean,"

"A-anyway, if our dreams really do have meaning...what does your dream represent?"

"I...haven't figured that out yet," as I listened to the conversation I learned a few things about Osana. First she loved her hair, second she's so much in love with Senpai that she's willing to not cut her hair until he realizes that she loves him, and third she can be very obnoxious. I kept walking behind them as we got closer to the school. When we actually got to school I followed Senpai and Osana up to his classroom. After I saw that he got there I raced towards the stairs as to not be late for class but before I could even make it two steps down I ran into somebody.

"Sorry," I said after we both fell to the ground. That's the second time in a week I've done this.

"It's fine, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going," the person I ran into said, I recognized it as a boys voice. I looked up a hand rubbing my head. I saw a boy with a white piece of fabric around his head. The white piece of fabric every Martial Arts club member wears. I then noticed the red band around his arm signaling that he was the president of his respected club.

"I wasn't looking where I was going either,"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? I didn't mean for this to happen," he seemed very worried. He stood up and offered me his hand. I accepted it and he pulled me onto my feet. Luckily I hadn't dropped my bag.

"I'm fine don't worry," I told him wanting this to be over soon.

"Well, what's your name? I don't seem to remember meeting you before," I didn't want to give the president of the Martial Arts club my name. What good would it do?

"I really need to get to class," I told him and side stepped so he wasn't blocking me.

"You're not getting out of this that easy," he told me, I sighed, and decided to just tell him my name,

"Ayano Aishi, my name is Ayano Aishi,"

"That's a cool name! Mine is Budo Masuta," I nodded and decided that I would need to learn more about him.

"You should join the Martial Arts club," he suggested to me, that's it I'm getting out of here before I'm actually late to class.I raced past him and down the stairs.

"Hey! Wait!" I could hear him call. He didn't follow me though knowing that he shouldn't push it. I got to class just in time for the lesson to start.

At lunch I followed Senpai and Osana to the roof where they ate lunch. I decided to try and find Budo so I could learn more about him. I eventually found him in his club room. I took out my phone and waited until he faced me. Remaining hidden I quickly snapped a picture and ran down the hall. I quickly texted the photo to Info-Chan.

**Info-Chan**: I recognize this person. Here's some information about them.

I looked at Budo's information. Personality: Heroic, Crush: ?, Club: Martial Arts, Self Defense: Martial Arts Master. He's going to be a problem isn't he? He's the founder and president of the Martial Arts club, seems to be incapable of turning a challenge down, and always enthusiastic. It also says he sometimes is overzealous especially about Martial Arts. I continued on with my day. I went to all of my classes and when school was over I followed Senpai home again. When I actually got to my house I started thinking of ways to get rid of Osana. I thought of just blatantly stabbing her with a knife but that would probably be too obvious. _I could drown her_, I thought to myself. I kept thinking until a heard a familiar ping from my phone. I figured it was Info-Chan but I was caught off-guard. It was Budo.

**Budo**: Hey.

**Ayano**: How did you get my number?

**Budo**: Yui Rio gave it to me

**Ayano**: How did she get my number?!

**Budo**: Idk

**Ayano**: Well what do you want?

**Budo**: I just wanted to talk

**Ayano**: Oh well I'm sort of busy right now maybe later

**Budo**: That's fine goodbye Ayano

**Ayano**: Bye

I shut off my phone and ate dinner. The entire time I found myself thinking about Senpai.


End file.
